Baka Rangers
The Baka Rangers, Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers or the Great Dummy Force is a fictional group of characters from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu. The are a group of students from class 3-A who repeatedly score low grades in class pop quizzes and exams, resulting in them attending after-school classes for tutoring. The group consists of Asuna Kagurazaka (Baka Red), Yue Ayase (Baka Black), Ku Fei (Baka Yellow), Makie Sasaki (Baka Pink), and Kaede Nagase (Baka Blue). The girls voted amongst themselves which colour each one received with Asuna receiving red (group leader) due to her always gaining the lowest grades of the group. History Foundation It is unknown when the Baka Rangers formed, but it assumed they got together as a group prior to Negi Springfield's assignment at Mahora Academy. 2-A Finals and Library Island In an attempt to getting passing grades for the coming exams, the Baka Rangers and Negi entered the Library Island in search of a magical book that is said to make the reader smarter. The five girls, Konoka Konoe and Negi ventured into the island in search of the book. The result was the seven of them getting trapped in the deep confines of the library for days, up until right before the exam. Whether or not the rare book they found that day was truly magical is up for debate, as the girls spent much of their time whilst trapped there studying the many ancient books found in the depths of the library. Members Asuna Kagurazaka : Main article: Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Baka Red, and the supposed leader of the rangers, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, listed as Asuna Kagurazaka on the seating chart is the irascible dunce, incredible runner, and physically powerful lead female heroine. She is often in conflict with other people, especially Ayaka Yukihiro. Asuna has a crush on her former homeroom teacher, Takamichi Takahata, whom Negi replaces. Asuna is an orphan who was allowed into the school free by the Konoemon Konoe, yet still tries to pay towards her schooling with her wages earned delivering newspapers. Yue Ayase : Main article: Yue Ayase Baka Black, Yue Ayase is the cool slacker. She is often seen drinking unusual beverages from juice boxes, unfortunately her constant drinking of these juices often leads to her using the restroom quite frequently. Despite being a talented bibliophile, she hates studying and is amongst those with the lowest grades in the class, and hence is a member of the Baka Rangers study group. She was initially disinterested in making friends, though Nodoka Miyazaki was the first to make an impression on her, by saying that anyone who likes books can not be a bad person. Ku Fei : Main article: Ku Fei Baka Yellow, Ku Fei is the energetic and joyful Chinese martial arts| Chinese girl. She is Baka Yellow of the Baka Rangers study group, her excuse being that she can't concentrate much on her English studies as she is still learning Japanese, an excuse supported by her pronounced Chinese accent. Makie Sasaki : Main article: Makie Sasaki Baka Pink, Makie Sasaki is the energetic (and sort of childlike) rhythmic gymnastics. Although she is a gymnast, her spirit is her strong and weak spot, as told by her coach. She is a friend of Ako, Yuuna and Akira, who are also in sports clubs, and is Baka Pink of the "Baka Rangers" study group, standing out as the second lowest scorer. Makie really likes Negi Springfield (she thinks that he's very cute, but at the same time, can recognize his maturity), but because of his age, does not like him in any romantic way. Kaede Nagase : Main article: Kaede Nagase Baka Blue, Kaede Nagase is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. She also has a tendency to address people, with the honorific "-dono". In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities. She later uses her abilities to great effect. Trivia *Although they have the lowest academic scores in their class, the Baka Rangers each have an exceptional physical ability, or in Yue's case, an ability to recall trivial information. *In retrospect, the Baka Rangers realised that they have no enemy to combat. After much panic amongst the girls, Yue suggests that studying is their enemy. Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi